The night before a wedding
by UchihaHakun
Summary: Ini adalah kisah yang terjadi di malam sebelum mereka menikah, ingatan masalalu dan bahkan bayangan dimasa depan. Kegundahan hati Sakura, juga cinta Sasuke.


_**The Night before a Wedding**_

.

.

Story by: fhitrirahayuhakun

.

Uchihahakun Present.

.

Oneshoot

Mature

 **Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto**

Suasananya cukup bising jika kau ada di antara mereka. Lampu yang sedikit temaram membuat kedai kecil di ujung jalan itu tidak mencolok dari pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang pada trotoar diseberang sana. Pukul enam sore, tepat saat matahari mulai hilang dibalik gedung-gedung tinggi kota tersebut, menyisakan langit gelap untuk memulai malam.

Kerumunan pemuda disana nampak saling menempelkan gelas bening berisi cairan cokelat pekat dengan cengiran gelagak tawa. Bunyi benturan kaca beling berpadu terdengar tepat pada titik pusat di atas meja, membuat keadaan acara kecil tersebut semakin terasa hidup.

Naruto, salah satu pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang ada diantara mereka menenggak minumannya dengan cepat tanpa peduli jika tenggorokannya akan terbakar. Gaara yang terduduk di sampingnya mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan seakan takut di katai banci oleh pemuda tersebut. Dia adalah orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan rasa gengsi, semua tahu dan semua memang terlihat.

Disisi lain ada Sasori, Laki-laki tampan dengan sejuta pesona yang selalu diumbarnya pada para gadis. Gelasnya mulai kosong, minuman beralkohol tadi habis ditenggaknya dengan mudah. Ia terlihat mulai beralih pada seseorang yang terduduk disampingnya, Sasori merangkul akrab orang tersebut dengan juga menepuk bahunya ringan tanda isarat 'Nikmati pestamu,'. Yang ia tujukan pada lelaki berambut hitam tadi, Sasuke.

Laki-laki dengan postur tinggi juga rambut gelap tebal yang sedikit berantakan pada bagian belakang itu terlihat tersenyum kecil di sela kegiatannya untuk menanggapi rangkulan Sasori barusan. Reuni SMA di sore terakhir sebelum besok ia akan melakukan ikrar nikah dengan seseorang. Sasuke mulai menikmati hal itu, ketiga temannya terdengar bersendawa lega dan tertawa melolong satu sama lain. Pesta bujang yang mereka buat untuknya, kini terasa tidak terlalu buruk. Kawan yang cukup baik bahkan setelah lama tidak bertemu.

"Ayo tambah lagi minumnya, kau harus mabuk, ini hari terakhirmu sebagai bujang, Sasuke," kata Naruto, ia meraih gelas dari hadapan laki-laki itu dengan seenaknya, menuangkan kembali bir pada benda tersebut tanpa berpikir dua kali. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto memiliki postur tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek, dengan bibir rupawan yang selalu merah meskipun ia kerap merokok sekalipun, juga... tiga garis tanda lahir dimasing-masing pipinya yang justru membuat ia terlihat sangat macho.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya nyengir dengan gumaman rendah, ia berpikir bahwa mereka semua tidak berubah. Benar-benar masih seperti dulu, konyol, nyeleneh, badung dan seenaknya. Pemuda Uchiha itu meraih sumpit dan membalik sepotong daging sapi yang berada di atas permukaan kawat pemanggang tanpa melarang apa yang Naruto akan lakukan pada gelas kosong miliknya.

"Tuangkan untukku juga," pinta Sasori terdengar manly. Rambut merahnya sedikit bergoyang saat ia menggeleng kecil, merasa sedikit pusing lantaran alkohol, tangannya yang bebas menyumpit daging dan juga melahapnya dengan nikmat.

Saat SMA Sasori adalah laki-laki yang paling terlihat pendiam diantara keempatnya. Kadang ia akan terlihat sok garang, tapi sebetulnya ia paling penakut diantara yang lain. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali Sasuke dalam hal ini, kalian takkan percaya jika ia memiliki pobia pada seekor kecoak.

"Kau jadi sedikit kalem ya?" Ceplos Gaara menatap Sasuke dari ekor matanya yang bening bagai pangeran. Ia berperagai menelisik raut wajah Sasuke yang tidak berubah.

"Benarkah?" Jawab Sasuke singkat, membalas tatapan Gaara dengan sorot pandang penuh ingin bukti.

"Aku masih sedikit tidak percaya jika si bajingan ini yang akan mendampingi Haruno Sakura, ya tuhan dia wanita dambaan semua pria," seloroh Gaara lagi dengan tiba-tiba, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke akan pembahasan akan dirinya yang dibilang lebih kelem. Ia menarik pembicaraan baru dengan mudah. Nada herannya terdengar disertai tatapan mata yang masih mengarah pada tubuh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Coba saja Neji belum menikah, dia pasti ikut kita disini,"

Samar, Sasuke masih mendengar kalimat kecil Naruto beberapa detik lalu, tiga temannya disana masih terlihat enggan menyelesaikan acara minumnya. Namun bukan itu, Sasuke justru masih berada dalam ingan kecil kalimat Gaara tentang Haruno Sakura sebelum kalimat Naruto.

Sasuke tahu Gaara sungguh-sungguh dalam kalimatnya, Ia menganggumi Sakura dengan sangat, dan itu mungkin masih tersisa hingga sekarang. Perasaan Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu bagaikan seseorang yang bertindak sebagai anggota mata-mata,pura-pura tidak tahu.

Mungkin ia hanya harus menerima bahwa Sasuke telah lebih jauh bertindak sehingga gerakan Gaara terkesan lamban dalam hal mendapatkan Sakura, meski semua percuma, maksudnya Sakura memang sama sekali tak tertarik pada lelaki bertato ai itu.

"Aku tahu," Jawab Sasuke lirih, menghentikan ketiga temannya yang tadi sudah melupakan pembahasan itu. Gaara cukup paham jika Sasuke masih meladeni kalimat darinya, nada bicara Sasuke masih terus biasa saja. Kawan-kawannya sama nyelenehnya dengan dirinya kan? maka ia tak perlu ambil pusing, meskipun begitu Sasuke takkan tanggung-tanggung untuk menghajar ketiganya jika mereka macam-macam nanti, ini peringatan.

Sasori menggeram seakan menginterupsi, ia kemudian menelan habis daging dalam mulutnya dan mencoba ikut mencibir dengan kalimat yang telah berputar dalam otaknya.

"Ini bagaikan menemukan telur emas pada tumpukan jerami yang seribu tahun telah usang dan hendak dibakar, Sakura itu adalah idaman semua orang, jujur kita semua juga kan? dan apa yang dimiliki laki-laki seperti ini hingga dia mengatakan bersedia? tidak ada yang menarik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukan?" celanya menghina. Sasuke sudah terlanjur menanggapi kalimat Gaara tadi, jadi Sasori setuju saja jika topiknya masih tentang Haruno Sakura. Tentang Neji, mungkin sudah tidak lagi menarik.

Sasori hanya merasa lebih baik dari Sasuke tentu saja, dan mungkin ia merasa jauh lebih tepat untuk bersanding dengan gadis itu. Sayangnya, saat SMA nyali yang ia punya sama halnya dengan Gaara, nol besar.

"Aku sangat tampan, Akasuna Sasori," bela Sasuke cuek, menenggak minumannya dan melayangkan tatapan sombong pada Sasori seakan berkata 'Kau bodoh atau apa'.

Naruto mulai tertawa lagi dan membantingkan gelas kosong miliknya sambil lalu menambahi;

"Yang jelas aku cukup cemburu, astaga kalian tahu? nona Haruno itu begitu setia pada si brengsek ini dan bahkan sama sekali tak melirik satu priapun sepanjang kami berada di kampus yang sama, jika aku menjadi Sasuke, aku akan langsung menerjangnya di atas ranjang kota london!" ucapnya sembrono. Naruto mulai memerah dengan fantasinya yang berlebihan, jangan sampai sekepal tangan menyarangi wajahnya setelah ini.

"Kau mabuk? ayolah, dia calon istriku!" sanggah Sasuke sedikit meliriknya penuh peringatan mengancam. Cabul sekali pikiran Naruto, pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kami tahu, semua orang tahu, jangan mencoba menjadi pecundang bodoh yang sok sakit hati," seloroh Gaara meninju pelan bahu sahabatnya itu, Sedikit iri tapi juga tak mampu untuk menyembunyikan rasa bahagia mereka.

Kepulangan Sasuke dari inggris adalah salah satu yang mereka nantikan, meskipun juga untuk sebuah pernikahan setelah hubungannya dengan Sakura nyaris menginjak usia delapan tahun.

Sasuke memutar bola mata dan beralih pada Sasori, laki-laki itu balas menatapnya dan tersenyum miring, kemudian mendecak seakan 'Aku tahu semuanya, bongkar pada kami sekarang' Sasuke hanya balas menyeringai dan mengangkat gelas miliknya yang menampung setengah sisa bir, menatap kaca bening dari benda itu dan memikirkannya.

Gadis anggun yang ia cintai sejak ia berumur delapan tahun, mengaguminya bagai malaikat. Seakan memuja hanya pada satu cinta untuk hal konyol yang terdengar puitis, masa-masa yang membuatnya merasa ingin terbang.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke mendesis.

Pelan-pelan matanya menjadi samar, gelas itu bahkan tak bergerak lagi dari tangannya saat Gaara, Sasori dan Naruto hanya melanjutkan candaan serta terbahak tak jelas dengan obrolan ringan mereka membahas masa kanak-kanak.

Haruno Sakura, dia topiknya sekarang.

...(***)...

 **Tokyo 4 juni 2008**

Bunyi bel istirahat sebuah SMA di kota tokyo berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu. Murid laki-laki itu baru saja keluar dari suatu kelas di dekat ruang olahraga, pelajaran musik cukup membuat hatinya senang hari ini. Senyumnya mengembang, fantasinya menguar dan langkahnya terasa ringan tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Kemampuan bermain gitarnya baru saja mendapat pujian dari sang pembimbing dan ia ingin segera menunjukannya pada seseorang. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat bernama Sasuke ini berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celana seragamnya yang mulai sedikit berantakan.

Mata oniksnya sedikit mengedar mencari sesuatu yang menarik, itupun jika di dalam sekolahnya terjadi perkelahian, dan jika tidak, maka tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dilihat bagi siswa seperti dirinya.

Ia sedikit menggumamkan lagu dengan suara kecil, melirik beberapa orang yang terdengar berbisik-bisik. Bergosip adalah kebiasaan dari para murid perempuan disana, kecuali... satu orang, Dia yang selalu Sasuke khayalkan.

"Drama sekolah terkutuk," umpatnya tiba-tiba, dan terdengar kesal. Mata hitam dengan sorot tajamnya seakan langsung menyala dengan tatapan malas mengigat satu hal, dan moodnya berubah dalam waktu satu detik.

Sederet kalimat dari dua orang siswi yang ia lewati barusan sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit uring-uringan, pubertas adalah masa dimana emosi kadang melewati kadarnya, ini cukup wajar tentu. Katakan itu sebagai rasa cemburu seseorang atas sebuah ketidak puasan yang menyebalkan.

"Aku takkan menyiakan sebuah kesempatan, jadilah pendampingku selamanya,"

"Kau bagai bidadari yang begitu menawan, tak salahkah kau memilihku?"

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti telak, lagi-lagi sederet kalimat saling balas yang ia dengar membuat jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat lebih cepat, bedanya- jika tadi adalah kalimat dari dua orang murid yang berpapasan dengannya, maka suara ini jauh lebih menarik perhatian, binggo! itu dia.

Ia menarik diri, memposisikan untuk berada disebuah celah pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka. Ekor matanya menajam melihat dua orang itu ada disana, Sakura juga Sai yang saling berhadapan di dalam ruang seni. Ia gemas, ia terbakar dan ia cemburu hanya karena hal seperti itu, Sasuke mengakuinya, tentu saja hanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Perasaan buruknya menyelimuti bagaikan atmosfer dingin yang menggerayangi hatinya. Ini buruk, selalu saja sulit mengendalikan diri di saat-saat seperti itu.

"Pikirkan aku dan segala tentang kita," lagi, disana Sai berucap dengan wajah memerah, tangannya hendak meraih jemari Haruno Sakura yang bebas dihadapannya. Gadis itu membalas tatapan pemuda berkulit pucat barusan dengan binar tulus, dan itu semakin membakar Uchiha Sasuke dengan sangat.

Dari balik pintu tadi Sasuke mendesis, oh ia belumlah bisa begitu saja terima. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengetuk sebanyak dua kali pintu coklat yang menghalanginya serta meraih gagang dan mendorong pintu tersebut hingga tubuhnya nampak.

Pandangannya lurus terlihat kaku, tangan kirinya mengepal di balik saku celana juga disertai dengan sedikit gemertak gigi, ia terlihat cukup cepat mengambil keputusan.

"Kalian tahu ini sekolah kan? kupikir kalimat-kalimat barusan tidak pada tempatnya," katanya dengan intonasi datar. Ia berusaha terus menatap tepat pada wajah Sai yang terlihat heran namun menampilkan raut kemenangan dalam pandangan diri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun,?" panggil Sakura yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya tadi dengan nada tanya. Sakura tidak berakhir pada panggilan itu, ia nampak menampilkan senyum sedetik kemudian.

"Berkencanlah di tempat lain, itu lebih baik,"

"Kencan?" ulang Sai.

"Oh ayolah, kami sedang berlatih. Dramanya kurang dari tiga hari lagi, jangan katakan kau salah paham disini," tambahnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

Sasuke sedikit mematung, ia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan atau apa, Uchiha yang satu ini takkan mau disalahkan untuk hal itu. Sai memang mengibarkan bendera persaingan, toh Sasuke pikir caranya cukup adil.

Meski ia menyadari ada sedikit kebodohan yang mengundang kegugupan pada dirinya sendiri saat ini, Laki-laki tersebut bisa mengendalikan sikap untuk setidaknya tak kabur begitu saja karena merasakan malu. Uchiha memang selalu mampu menguasai suasana, mereka bagai terlatih secara murni untuk menjunjung tinggi harga diri.

"Drama?" celetuknya, terdengar biasa saja. Alis matanya juga terangkat sedikit, antisipasi bahwa ia akan terlihat heran secara natural di depan kedua orang yang berdiri selang enam langkah darinya. Sangat Uchiha sekali, kau jenius Sasuke!

"Hm.. Kau juga dapat peran kan? kita bisa latihan bersama," jawab Sakura mengangguk ringan, lalu mengajak Sasuke dengan tatapan mata penuh minat.

Sai sedikit menyipit saat Haruno Sakura berkata demikian, ia mengajak Sasuke? Sai berpikir bahwa laki-laki yang berdiri di ambang pintu sana pasti akan mencari kesempatan.

"Apa Sai mengijinkanku?" Sasuke nampak memancing, Sakura langsung tersenyum dengan disertai anggukkan yakin. Mata Sasuke menangkap raut tidak setuju dari Sai, Ia paham semua dalam persaingan kan? Sakura bintangnya.

"Tentu," Sai berpura menyetujui, bermuka dua sekali, pikir Sasuke. "Aku sama sekali tak keberatan," lanjutnya, yang langsung ditanggapi senyum miring oleh Uchiha Sasuke, akting yang sangat buruk bung, pekik Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana? kau mau kan?" Sakura mencoba memastikan. Rambut merah mudanya bahkan bergoyang cantik kala wajah putihnya menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Tidak Sakura, aku ada janji dengan Gaara setelah ini. Penilaian gitarku sudah selesai, aku bisa kembali ke kelas nanti," kata Sasuke, menolak secara halus ajakan gadis pujaannya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sayu dengan mata sehijau gioknya, tapi kemudian mengangguk, dan sedikit menampilkan senyum lagi. Ada raut tidak enak terbaca dari pipinya yang putih bagai salju, ia mungkin membuat Sasuke sungkan dalam hal latihan yang ia maksud.

"Kuharap itu baik untukmu, kita bertemu lagi di kelas," balas gadis itu selembut beledu.

"Hn," akhir Sasuke dan beranjak dari sana, menangkap baik-baik senyum Sakura yang menawan, lalu tangannya mengacak rambut merah muda itu dengan gerakan pelan, tidak peduli jika Sai nampak mendecih tidak suka, ditambah raut wajah Sakura yang nampak memerah setelahnya.

Diluar... diam-diam ia berhenti sejenak ketika kembali mendengar sederet kalimat dari balik pintu kelas yang di datanginya barusan. Sasuke merasa bodoh saat itu, konyol tepatnya.

"Ck!" umpatnya lagi cemburu. Bagaimana ia harus menerima kekalahan dari Sai atas peran pangeran yang berhasil laki-laki itu dapatkan? Tidak! Dia tidak akan mengaku kalah begitu saja. Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun bahkan Sasuke jauh lebih tampan ketimbang Sai, yang jadi perkara adalah karena Sasuke kurang mahir memainkan peran.

Sasuke kemudian sedikit berpikir bahwa semua memang mulai sulit ia kendalikan. Sakura adalah teman sebangkunya, gadis tersebut memang selalu baik pada semua orang. Bagaimanapun ia takkan lagi mampu menghindari perasaan itu. Ia menyukainya, tapi gadis bernama Sakura tadi seakan menganggap semua orang hanyalah sebatas teman wajar, termasuk Sasuke, dan ia hanya akan selalu buntu dengan perasaan frustasi memimpikan Haruno Sakura disetiap malamnya, sial.

"Hoi, Sasuke," panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Sasuke tak mendongak meski ia tahu siapa orang tersebut. beberapa siswa hanya saling berjalan di koridor tanpa ada yang ingin peduli pada keduanya.

"Gelap sudah duniaku jika begini," Naruto mengeryit, ia yang baru saja berdiri berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu hanya menatap Sasuke aneh.

"Kewarasanmu menurun?" celetuk Naruto terdengar menyindir.

"Ya, sangat menurun, bagaimana bisa si Sai itu menjadi pangeran sedang aku berperan sebagai prajurit! astaga jika begini duniaku benar-benar semakin gelap kan, sainganku banyak sekali!" cerocos Sasuke terdengar semakin dramatis. Naruto mendecah jijik, ingin tertawa tak menyangka, apakah ini benar-benar Sasuke yang ia kenal? apakah dunia akan berakhir, seorang Uchiha bertingkah dengan begitu konyol dihadapannya, benar-benar bisa sinting dia- pikirnya.

"Hatimu terkontaminasi racun atau bekteri seperti yang sedang banyak terjadi, ah! Tidak heran sih, cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan," Naruto mencela dengan tawa keras, kalimatnya lebih seperti berspekulasi, matanya menatap Sasuke tak habis pikir. Ia kemudian menggaruk kepalanya sejenak dan merangkul laki-laki berkemeja putih itu dengan ringan.

"Itu hanya akting, Sasuke. Jangan berlebihan," ingatnya santai. Mata Naruto mulai mengedar kesekeliling ketika gadis bernama Hinata berjalan di hadapannya, melewati tubuhnya yang nyaris kaku kasmaran, tergila-gila pada gadis itu.

Naruto mungkin akan jauh lebih sinting lagi, Sasuke menyadarinya dan ia mendesis sembari menatap kawannya dari samping.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," Sasuke mencela.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah, kemudian melepas rangkulan itu dan memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama. Ia akan memposisikan diri sebagai teman yang baik, setelahnya ia akan buru-buru menyusul arah perginya Hinata barusan, rencana matang yang memaksa.

"Kau tahu, Sasori juga menginginkan Sakura," Katanya. Ia sedikit melirik dari ekor matanya saat Sasuke mendesah.

"Aku tahu, semua orang memang menginginkannya kan? bukan berita baru," balas Sasuke lagi dengan lesu. Semangatnya menurun, terlalu mendalami. Dunia seseorang yang jatuh cinta memang kerap jungkir balik, itupun berlaku pada si Uchiha bungsu. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini benar-benar merasa seperti akan sinting tentang perasaannya.

"Ya," akhir Naruto begitu saja.

Mau bagaimanapun, jika hanya ada satu gadis yang menjadi incaran puluhan laki-laki maka hanya akan ada sebuah rasa saling cemburu satu sama lain, itulah kenapa Naruto lebih memilih Hinata ketimbang Sakura, saingannya sedikit dan ia cukup untuk menjadi pemenang.

"Ck! Kejar dia sekarang, tidak perlu sok peduli padaku. Bulu kakimu bahkan memberontak untuk segera lari, dasar bodoh!" decak Sasuke akhirnya, merasa jengah dengan sikap Naruto yang tampak gusar, ragu untuk meninggalkan Sasuke tapi juga ingin meraih Hinata.

"Aku terbaca ya?" pertanyaan bodoh pemuda berambut kuning itu terdengar polos, menurut Sasuke malah menjijikan, Idiot- pikirnya.

"Di keningmu tertulis nama Hinata dengan tinta setebal sepuluh centi," sindir Sasuke sengaja mencibir, Naruto nyengir salah tingkah bagaikan maling yang tertangkap basah, terlihat sangat sangat sangat bodoh dimata Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui hal itu, Sasuke menatapnya dengan senyum miring 'Kena kau'. Uzumaki Naruto mendesah serta memutar bola mata, kemudian hanya berbalik dan beranjak begitu saja.

"Aku duluan," katanya, percuma jika ia akan terus bersama Sasuke. Keduanya tidak memiliki keuntungan apapun, sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Sudah kuusir sejak tadi," balas Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya dan melanjutkan langkah malas menuju kelas.

"Sasuke,"

"Apa lagi?" Uchiha Sasuke mendecah jengah, ingin menonjok wajah bergaris Naruto kala ia menoleh. Naruto nyengir penuh kemenangan, ada yang tidak beres!

"Sleting celanamu, terbuka," ujarnya jahil, senyumnya mengembang konyol. Sasuke buru-buru menatap arah kesana, kemudian;

"Sialan kau!" sumpah serapahnya keluar, gemas ingin segera menguliti Naruto yang sayangnya telah lebih dulu kabur, sebelum ada yang melihat lagi sebaiknya diperbaiki, dan! jangan membuang waktumu untuk membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh atas adegan ini.

...(***)...

Haruno Sakura melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya sejenak, sore ini ia telah berjanji akan pulang bersama dengan Sasuke, teman sebangkunya yang ia kenal sejak kecil. Sejak seminggu lalu karena Sasuke harus disibukkan dengan pelajaran musik akhir tahun, mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk pulang bersama.

Hari ini, Sasuke mengajaknya lagi. Meskipun pemuda itu harus mengayuh sepedanya lebih jauh untuk mengantar Sakura, tapi Sasuke tetap selalu siap sedia.

Sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore, gadis itu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu sang Uchiha yang sedang mengambil sepeda di parkiran samping sekolah.

Sakura nampak sigap melambai pada dua orang gadis yang menyapanya dari jauh, mereka juga nampak akan pulang. Tiba-tiba suara klakson terdengar nyaring saat itu, gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menoleh mencari tahu. Ternyata Yahiko, salah satu murid yang berbeda kelas dengannya telah berada disampingnya, mengendarai motor sport berwarna merah.

"Hai Sakura," sapanya kalem, tangan kirinya membuka kaca helm sedikit dan Sakura dapat menangkap senyum dari raut wajah murid tampan yang banyak digilai para gadis tersebut.

"Yahiko," sapanya membalas. Mata Yahiko seketika menyipit membentuk senyum bulan sabit, kecil dan menawan.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang terdengar ringan. Sakura dan Yahiko menoleh pada sumber suara itu, mereka mendapati Sasuke menghentikan sepeda miliknya disamping motor Yahiko yang nampak kokoh dengan seruan deru nyaring.

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, akhirnya datang juga, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Pulang denganku saja, aku akan mengantarmu," Yahiko memecah suasana dengan mudah, matanya sekilas melirik Sasuke disertai sorot mengejek. Ia percaya diri tentu saja, semua lebih mudah jika dilihat saat ini.

"Maaf Yahiko-san, aku sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama Sasuke-kun," Sakura menjawab, senyumnya tak luput dari wajah ayunya yang putih. Yahiko nampak tersenyum miring dan mendecah sekilas mendengarnya.

Sasuke yang disebut namanya hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya, dalam hatinya ia merasa hatinya sedikit nyeri. Tentu saja akan lebih baik dan juga akan lebih cepat jika Sakura pulang bersama Yahiko, bukan dengan sepeda miliknya yang jauh lebih lambat.

Yahiko menatap Sasuke penuh, sorot persaingan jelas terpancar dari sana. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu kemudian mematikan mesin motor sportnya dan kembali beralih pada Sakura.

"Kupikir Sasuke takkan keberatan, kau akan jauh lebih cepat sampai di rumah dengan motorku. Lihat cuaca hampir hujan," bujuk Yahiko lagi, sekilas ia menatap langit, awan mendung nampak akan segera menjatuhkan airnya memang. Menempatkan diri sebagai seseorang yang perhatian, ia mencari celah untuk mengambil kesempatan.

Sasuke menelan ludah, mencengkeram stang sepedanya dengan detakan jantung yang berpacu. Ia kemudian memaksakan senyum menatap Sakura yang entah kenapa terus diam, mungkin ia merasa sungkan karena telah terlanjur berjanji pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, kau memang akan lebih cepat jika pulang bersama dia. Aku takut kau akan kehujanan nanti," ucap Sasuke pelan. Senyumnya begitu pahit, tentu saja ia juga khawatir dengan cuaca yang akan terjadi. Detik itu juga Sasuke merasa dipecundangi oleh Yahiko, dalam hati merasa nyeri dan merasa bodoh atas kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu. Sial! Seharusnya ia tidaklah mengalah!

Yahiko telak merasa menang, ia lalu mengangguk dengan senyum miring dan mengisaratkan Sakura untuk segera menaiki motornya. Sasuke mulai pura-pura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan sedikit menunggu agar ia memastikan Sakura aman pulang bersama dengan Yahiko.

Tak lama Sakura justru terdengar terkekeh, ia pun mulai bergerak dari tempatnya tepat saat Yahiko menyalakan kembali motor miliknya tadi, bersiap untuk segera mengantar gadis itu. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke terkesiap kala sepedanya terasa sedikit lebih berat, sebuah tangan terulur melingkari pinggangnya dari samping. Ternyata itu adalah tangan kanan Sakura yang berpegang pada tubuhnya seperti yang terjadi di waktu-waktu lalu.

"Sekali lagi maaf, tapi aku memang terbiasa menumpang sepeda pada Sasuke. Tidak peduli akan lebih sedikit lambat juga akan hujan, kami bisa berteduh sebentar dikedai ramen ataupun toko buku. Terimakasih karena menawarkan tumpangan padaku, sampai jumpa Yahiko-san," sederet kalimat halus menguar begitu saja dari dalam mulut Sakura yang sudah terduduk pada boncengan sepeda milik Sasuke. Mata gadis itu sayu penuh kelembutan, selama ini ia memang tak pernah menerima tumpangan dari orang lain kecuali Sasuke. Bagi Sakura, ia terbiasa, karena hal-hal kecil seperti itu memang lebih menyenangkan.

Wajah Yahiko terkejut tak menyangka, ia bahkan belum sempat menjawab kata-kata Sakura dengan kalimat apapun saat Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepedanya dari sana. Tak ada balasan sorot mata mengejek dari laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu untuk Yahiko, biasanya Sasuke akan begitu nyeleneh seperti anak kecil untuk membalas dendam. Tapi hari ini, sepertinya ia berbeda.

Mata Yahiko mengarah pada dua orang itu bagai orang linglung, sedikit mendecah saat sedetik kemudian sepeda biru disana menikung ke arah kanan dan hilang di balik tembok.

"Apa-apaan ini, sialan!" katanya mengumpat, raut wajahnya nyata kesal bukan main. Tak lama, dengan cepat ia kembali memasukkan gigi mesin, masih disertai gerakan tidak terima, lalu Yahiko menarik gas cukup dalam sampai motor tersebut langsung melesat.

Disisi lain, Sasuke merasa hal itu salah. Seharusnya Sakura tidaklah memilih pulang bersamanya, selain karena cuaca yang mulai mendung tapi juga karena hari sudah sore. Sesungguhnya Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan untuk mengayuh sepeda lebih lama demi Sakura, bukan, bukan masalah itu. Tapi hanya karena ia merasa bahwa Sakura akan kurang nyaman jika hanya diantar dengan sepeda kayuh.

Keluarga Sasuke bukan orang miskin tentu saja, mereka Uchiha, keturunan terpandang yang kaya raya, namun meski begitu mereka memiliki cara mendidik anak dengan hal yang disebut kemandirian.

Uchiha Sasuke sesungguhnya memiliki fasilitas kendaraan seperti halnya Yahiko, tapi tidak untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan ia, memang harus terima hanya menggunakan sebuah sepeda.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba, setelah beberapa menit memikirkan semua hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ya," Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pundak Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Sasuke nampak ragu meskipun ia cukup kencang mengayuh sepeda yang ia tumpangi dan membuat helaian rambut sepunggung Sakura bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

"Apa kau merasa tidak enak denganku sehingga kau menolak ajakan Yahiko?" tanya Sasuke begitu saja hingga Sakura mematung. Biasanya, Sasuke tidak akan peduli akan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Kenapa?" tanggap Sakura bertanya balik. Sasuke kini diam, ia ragu untuk menjawab tapi juga merasa ingin tahu. Meskipun mungkin ia akan merasa kecewa setelah itu, alasannya adalah karena Sakura memang tidak pernah menganggap dirinya lebih dari seorang teman, pikirnya.

Mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil, berada di kelas yang sama meskipun Sakura masih lebih pandai, rajin dan lebih sering meminjamkan PRnya untuk di salin oleh Sasuke, semua itu menjadi hal yang akan sulit untuk dirubah.

Bagi Sasuke, mungkin ia hanya terlalu banyak berharap. Bagaimanapun, Sakura hanya akan terus menganggapnya sebatas teman. Jika di luar sana bahkan begitu banyak orang yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya, apa tidak bodoh jika Sakura sampai memilih Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" ulang Sakura. Ia menjadi sangat ingin tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda yang tengah ia ajak bicara ini.

"Kemarin Sasori berkata padaku bahwa kau tidak mau ia antar menggunakan sepedanya dan memilih menaiki bus, sedang tadi kau menolak ajakan Yahiko, apakah kau tidak enak padaku? ayolah Sakura, jangan sungkan jika kau merasa tidak nyaman." Sasuke akhirnya berkata mengeluarkan segala gundah yang ia rasakan, jantungnya berpacu cepat takut-takut Sakura akan memintanya menghentikan kayuhan sepeda itu lalu memilih pulang sendiri.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke juga tahu bahwa Sakura bukan gadis yang seperti itu, ia sangat mengenal Sakura. Dia sangat ramah dan baik pada siapapun, jangankan untuk berteriak dan turun dari sepedanya, Sakura tidak akan tega menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

"Berhenti!" mata Sasuke membulat saat itu juga, tangannya dengan reflek menarik rem roda belakang dan kakinya menapak pada aspal. Sakura benar-benar meminta berhenti! astaga apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kita berjalan di sini? Aku ingin makan gulali, sudah lama kita tidak lewat sini kan," gadis itu melanjutkan saat tubuhnya telah turun dari sepeda yang Sasuke kendarai.

Senyumnya masih mengembang bahkan ketika tanpa sadar Sasuke menatap dirinya dan terhipnotis untuk ikut di dalam senyum tersebut meski hanya kekehan heran yang terpancar.

Sakura tidak sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tapi justru menariknya pada percakapan lain. Entah apa maksudnya, yang jelas Sasuke cukup merasa lega. Daripada Sakura akan merasa tersinggung jika obrolan itu dilanjutkan, maka sebaiknya di alihkan sesegera mungkin.

"Tidak buruk, Sakura," balas Sasuke akhirnya, padahal sesungguhnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, namun tak lama ia juga menuruni sepeda itu dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura sambil menuntun sepedanya yang terlihat kokoh. Menyusuri trotoar dengan awan mendung disertai tiupan angin yang sedikit dingin.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan gulali, terakhir seminggu lalu," Sakura menerawang, ia tampak berbinar ketika trotoar jalan itu mulai sepi. Biasanya ada kakek tua yang berdiri dipinggiran jalan dan menjual beberapa kantung gulali, terhitung telah seminggu lamanya mereka tidak pulang bersama itu artinya Sakura memang telah lama tidak memakan makanan manis kesukaannya tersebut.

"Hanya tinggal satu," tepat disana, kakek penjual gulali langganan mereka berkata pasrah ketika Sakura dan Sasuke sampai dihadapan dirinya dan hendak membeli dua.

"Tidak apa-apa Kek, kami bisa berbagi." jawab Sakura yakin, sedetik kemudian ia meraih selembar uang dari kantung seragamnya. Hari ini tidak lagi, ia harus membayarnya sendiri, pikirnya.

"Terimakasih," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dan meraih permen kapas berwarna merah muda dari tangan kakek tua si penjual sebelum Sakura menyerahkan uangnya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan melarang.

"Kenapa selalu kau yang membayarnya, setiap kali pasti kau yang membelikannya untukku, aku tidak lupa kalau kau tidak terlalu suka gulali, Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura menggumam tidak enak, Sasuke hanya menyerahkan gulali tadi dengan pelan dan menampilkan sedikit senyum.

"Kita berbagi kan, Sakura?" jawabnya singkat.

Sakura hanya mendecah gemas dan meraih makanan itu dari tangan Sasuke lalu kemudian membuka plastiknya.

"Lihat, kau makan rambutmu sendiri,"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memberengut atas ejekan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya itu. Sasuke hanya terkekeh garing dan kemudian menatap kedepan dengan wajah yang berubah semangat, rasanya mood baiknya telah kembali hanya dengan melihat wajah menggemaskan Haruno Sakura saat merajuk.

"Kau tahu, kupikir Naruto benar-benar menyukai Ino, tapi ternyata dia itu jauh lebih menyukai Hina..." kalimat Sasuke sontak terpotong ketika dirinya menengok tepat pada wajah Sakura yang kini terpatung menghadapnya, tangan kanan gadis itu yang hendak memberikan Sasuke sepotong kecil gulali tertahan di udara, tatapan mata Sasuke telak mengunci pandangan mata hijau gadis itu.

Hanya terjadi hening beberapa saat bagaikan akibat terhentinya waktu, keduanya hanya saling tatap tanpa suatu pergerakan apapun. Terkunci ditempat begitu saja seperti mesin yang dihentikan.

Mata Sasuke bagai menyala penuh tekad, masih meneliti mata indah gadis dihadapannya yang terasa menghipnotis.

Dan! selama tiga detik secara tiba-tiba, tanpa ijin, tanpa jeda dan begitu cepat juga tanpa diduga, bibir Uchiha Sasuke dengan lancang mengecup singkat bibir Sakura sekonyong-konyong.

Tak peduli jikapun akan ada tamparan keras setelah ini, Sasuke merasa takkan menyesali hal itu.

"Aishiteru," ceplosnya lantang begitu saja, tubuh Sakura masih mematung bak terkena sihir hingga bergerakpun tak mampu ia lakukan.

Mulut Sasuke seketika terkatup, rapat-rapat tak bisa bicara. Sakura sama sekali tak memberi respon apapun selain tatapan datar yang sungguh-sungguh. Tatapannya terus menghujami pandangan mata Sasuke seakan menuntut ucapan 'apa yang kau lakukan'.

Isarat yang bahkan tak bisa di nalar dengan mudah selain dengan membuat spekulasi sendiri. Sakura mulai terlihat merona, tersadar dari keterkejutan yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

Uchiha Sasuke terkesiap, Sakura tiba-tiba terkekeh menertawakan keadaan mereka. Raut lega mulai terlihat dari wajah Uchiha bungsu tersebut detik itu juga, ia merasa sikap Sakura sedikit ambigu, namun ia bisa menangkap ada perasaan menerima disana.

"Aishiteru, Sakura," ulang Sasuke sekali lagi, ia ikut tertawa tapi kemudian memberanikan diri meraih jemari tangan Sakura yang bebas dan menariknya mendekat.

Tak ada penolakan darinya, gadis itu menurut begitu saja bahkan ketika tak tanggung-tanggung tubuhnya tertarik dalam pelukkan Sasuke yang ringan.

"Inilah kenapa aku memilih sepeda," celetuk Sakura apa adanya. Sasuke sedikit mengangguk dan nampak mulai mengerti.

"Kupikir aku akan menunggu hingga tua sampai kau mengatakan ini, kau sangat lambat Sasuke," lanjut gadis itu dengan nada mencibir. Posisi mereka sama sekali tak berubah, masih berpelukan.

Sakura menantinya selama ini? Astaga andai Sasuke lebih berani dan peka, itulah kesimpulannya.

"Karena kupikir kau sama sekali tak pernah menganggapku sebagai laki-laki, dan tak ada yang bisa kubanggakan untuk berpikir kalau kau menyukaiku juga," aku Sasuke begitu saja, tentu saja karena ia merasa ragu untuk mencoba. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memperlakukan Sakura sebaik ia bisa, tanpa pernah mengakui perasaan itu dihadapannya.

Sasuke kini sadar, itulah masalahnya.

"Aku terbiasa Sasuke, kau hanya harus mengerti bahwa hal-hal biasa itulah yang disebut cinta," bisik Sakura perlahan. Tangan gadis itu mulai membalas dekapan satu tangan yang Sasuke hadiahkan padanya, sepeda kayuh disana masih menjadi saksi.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum disela ucapan Sakura itu, ia kini juga mulai mengerti bahwa tidak perlu memiliki banyak alasan untuk menyukai seseorang, saat sebuah sepeda saja telah membuat ia bahagia maka ia tidak membutuhkan sebuah motor mewah sekalipun untuk menggantikannya.

Itulah Sakura, ia terbiasa dengan Uchiha Sasuke sejak kecil. Ia tak memiliki banyak alasan untuk menyukai kebiasaan itu, tidak peduli jika disana ada yang jauh lebih pandai, ada yang jauh lebih perhatian bahkan ada yang jauh lebih tampan sekalipun. Saat Sakura hanya merasa telah cukup dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, maka ia tak menginginkan yang lain kecuali hanya dengan Sasuke.

...(***)...

 **18 Desember 2015**

"Kau mau tambah lagi?" Uchiha Sasuke terkesiap, matanya kini bertemu dengan mata Gaara yang menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ke udara, menggoyangkannya sedikit.

"Tidak, aku harus menyetir nanti, Sakura ingin membeli pohon natal," jawabnya nyengir. Gaara mencibir, mencoba memancing agar Sasuke menambah minumnya.

"Ini hanya sake, ayolah," bujuknya nyeleneh, Sasuke tertawa lalu meraih satu botol penuh cairan putih di atas meja dan menenggaknya tanpa ampun.

"Ini karena besok mungkin aku harus mengemis pada Sakura untuk hal seperti ini," candanya yang langsung dibalas kekehan halus dari Naruto dan yang lain.

Tak peduli bagaimana dulu mereka saat SMA, saat SMP dan atau bahkan SD. Sekarang mereka telah lebih dewasa, lebih matang dan lebih pandai memposisikan diri.

Yang ada hanyalah pertemanan erat tanpa ada lagi sifat kekanakan yang labil, semua menjadi lebih baik.

"Untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menikah! ayo bersulang!"

"Bersulang..." seru keempat orang disana bersemangat, memikirkan untuk menjadi dewasa memang tidak harus dengan tindakan yang banyak dilakukan para sesepuh. Mereka akan lebih menikmati jika memilih cara mereka sendiri.

"Jangan sampai terlambat di gereja besok,"

"Aku sudah menjadi laki-laki pandai yang berhasil lulus dari Harvard, jangan pernah lagi meremehkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Aku hanya masih berpikir Sakura begitu bodoh mau denganmu,"

Dan ejekan-ejekan itu masih saja terus berlanjut tanpa tahu kapan akan berakhir, sepertinya satu jam dari sekarang ketika Sasuke harus menemui sang calon mempelai wanita.

Dan benar saja, laki-laki itu menuruni mobilnya dengan sedikit gerakan limbung, pakaiannya bau alkohol dan ia sedikit kewalahan untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke kini sedikit mabuk, terbukti dari matanya yang sedikit memerah. Pria itu mulai mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

"Menikmati pestamu, Uchiha Sasuke?" seseorang berkata dari arah belakang, sontak langkah kakinya terhenti dan otaknya memerintahkan untuk segera berbalik.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum salah tingkah, ketika melihat Haruno Sakura berdiri menatap dirinya bagai meminta penjelasan, kekasihnya ini terasa menyindir saat itu, terlebih lagi Sasuke sadar betul ia sedikit terlambat.

"Maafkan aku untuk hal ini sayang, aku terbawa suasana," jawabnya terdengar kikuk, memberi Sakura alasan sebelum ada pertanyaan lain. Otakmu cekatan Sasuke, perempuan dengan gaun biru muda di hadapan sang Uchiha itu kini mengusap keningnya sembari mendesah.

Pria itu membuat Sakura kesal, tapi perempuan itu juga tak menolak untuk meraih uluran tangan Sasuke yang ingin mencium keningnya, entah itu bisa disebut rayuan atau kebiasaan, laki-laki tersebut memang tidak pernah melupakan ritual tersebut sebagai salam jumpa.

"Baumu terlalu menyengat, Sasuke-kun," Sakura kembali bersuara, menyindir pemuda itu dengan kalimat halus.

Rasanya ia masih saja tidak rela dengan keadaan tersebut, tapi juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena Sasuke sudah meminta maaf. Akan terlalu kekanakan jika ia tak bisa mengendalikan suasana yang sedikit panas ini, lalu Sakura harus bagaimana? ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya jika ia memang merasa dongkol.

"Aku akan melepas jaketku jika demikian," ucap Sasuke bagai menemukan ide brilian, Sakura menghela napas seperti tanda kalimat 'ide bodoh' yang kemudian dilemparkan pada Sasuke dengan cepat dan tak tanggung-tanggung, Sakura menolak.

"Ini musim dingin, akan konyol jika kau flu saat berhadapan dengan pendeta besok," pungkas perempuan berambut merah muda itu, lalu kemudian mulai melangkah menuju tempat yang mereka janjikan. Ia sedikit berpikir apakah Sasuke sama sekali tak menganggapnya penting? baiklah itu konyol, mereka akan menikah besok, haruskah ada perasaan ragu yang biasa dirasakan anak ABG seperti itu lagi? Haruno Sakura juga mulai menganggap dirinya berlebihan atas pikiran itu sekarang.

Sama sekali tak lagi berbalik! Sakura berjalan dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada, berperagai mencoba lebih menghangatkan tubuhnya, bulan desember yang selalu dingin. Ia tak ingin buang waktu, bisakah tunangannya mengerti? batinnya.

Sasuke mulai merutuk ketika menyadari raut wajah Sakura terus saja sedikit ditekuk, iapun mulai harus mengembalikan suasana hati tambatan hatinya tersebut agar lebih baik. Tunggu! Sasuke tidak harus melompat dari menara tokyo untuk meminta maaf kan? itu bukan ide bagus, sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Ayah dan ibumu jadi membuat acara untuk kalian bertiga?" tanya Sasuke memecah suasana, ia berusaha terdengar mencoba biasa seperti tak ada sesuatu. Tubuhnya masih berjalan dua langkah dibelakang Haruno Sakura.

"Hm.." Sakura mengiyakan sembari mengangguk, Sasuke mulai memutar otak lagi, langkahnya mengimbangi tubuh Sakura yang tampak murung, apakah karena ulahnya? Sesederhana itu, entahlah tapi Sasuke merasa harus bicara sekarang.

"Baiklah sayang, aku salah, hanya saja mereka membuat pesta untukku dan setidaknya aku harus menghargainya kan? Aku tidak mabuk, dan ini sungguh-sungguh, aku dalam keadaan baik, okay." satu langkah lebar dengan telak membawa pemuda tadi mengulurkan tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu berhenti tepat berdiri di depan dada bidangnya dengan jarak dekat.

Mata Sakura menyusur meneliti wajah Sasuke yang memerah dan ia yakin sedikit mabuk, perempuan itu kemudian mendesah, inilah Sasuke jika ia merasa di abaikan.

"Kau berjanji menemaniku, aku tidak masalah jika kau berkumpul bersama kawan-kawanmu tapi bisakah untuk tidak terlalu banyak berurusan dengan alkohol?" Sakura bicara dengan nada tanya di akhir, Sasuke marasa itu adalah sindiran mutlak dari gadis itu. Sesungguhnya Sakura malas berdebat malam ini, waktu mereka tidak banyak, tapi sekali lagi hatinya berontak untuk menerima begitu saja.

Baru satu minggu Sasuke pulang dari london, bisa dipastikan Sakura masih begitu merindukannya dalam banyak hal kecuali pertengkaran.

"Maaf Sakura, tidakkah itu cukup? kita barusaja bertemu dan rinduku masih sangat melegak-legak, tolong sayang," pinta Sasuke selembut beledu, memelas mencoba menghindari sebuah perdebatan yang menyulut emosi. Ia bukan laki-laki yang terlalu sabar, ingat itu.

"Kau selalu seperti ini," bisik Sakura, wajahnya nampak lelah kehilangan mood baik. Sakura memang masih sedikit tidak rela tapi kemudian juga hanya mencoba menyerah dan mengalah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lamat-lamat, kemudian dengan pelan menunduk, meraih bibir perempuan tersebut dengan sangat hati hati. Meraupnya menggunakan kehangatan bibirnya yang terasa panas, mata Sakura mulai tertutup ketika Sasuke melumat habis lidahnya serta menyesapnya sungguh-sungguh sebanyak beberapa kali. Laki-laki itu menawarkan ribuan kelembutan padanya hingga Sakura merasa hanya Sasuke yang terus pantas memuja dirinya.

Dalam hal apapun terlebih hubungan mereka, banyak yang telah mereka lewati, bahkan setelah ini Sakura harus patuh tunduk mengikuti orang itu tinggal di kota london.

Sakura benar-benar hanya pasrah membiarkan laki-laki tersebut memimpin, wanita ini hanya terus mencoba saling mengimbangi apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada pangutan yang menggairahkan tersebut.

Nyaris kehabisan napas, Sasuke melepas tautan mesra itu perlahan. Bibir Sakura terasa sangat memabukkan baginya, dan itu sangat menggoda, dalam keadaan apapun, Sasuke sungguh tergila-gila padanya.

"Maaf," Sasuke memohon sekali lagi, Sakura kemudian hanya menggumam menerima. Tidak ada gunanya lagi berdebat ketika waktu mereka sangat sempit seperti saat ini, Sakura hanya cukup harus bersikap dewasa.

Sakura akan ada acara makan malam bersama ayah dan ibunya pukul delapan, dan Sasuke juga nampaknya akan melakukan hal yang sama bersama tuan juga nyonya Uchiha.

Wanita itu masih bisa merasakan sake yang membekas dalam mulut Sasuke saat ciuman mereka usai, Sakura kemudian menatap mata Sasuke yang masih terlihat memerah dalam sorot lembutnya yang memabukkan.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang," ucap Sakura singkat, mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, kau hanya harus cepat memilih pohon natal yang kau suka saat ini," balas Sasuke mengiyakan, tangannya kini beralih merapikan helaian rambut indah milik Haruno Sakura yang berwarna pink, lalu meraih tangan wanita itu untuk menyusuri trotoar dan mencari pohon natal disekitar pertokoan kota tersebut.

Nyaris empat puluh lima menit sejak Sakura memilih dan memutuskan untuk membeli satu pohon natal jenis green snow light, wanita ini menunggu Sasuke yang berada di hadapan kasir saat itu.

Sakura berdiri di depan toko yang mereka masuki sembari melihat banyaknya orang yang terus berlalu-lalang disekitar sana.

Ia kembali menoleh ke arah kiri, dari kaca bening disana Sakura dapat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang masih berurusan dengan beberapa orang. Pohon natal yang tidak terlalu besar memang, namun ramainya pelanggan harus mengingatkan mereka pada tata cara mengantre.

"Belum selesai juga," Haruno Sakura menggumam, bibirnya tersenyum tipis mengingat bahwa laki-laki yang tengah ia pandangi dari jauh sekarang ini menyempatkan diri untuk melambai padanya selama beberapa detik. Sakura bisa dengan jelas melihat Sasuke meraih dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah kartu flazz untuk diserahkan pada petugas kasir.

Wanita itu kini beralih pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam toko, disana terlihat laki-laki tua yang terlihat sedikit kesulitan untuk membawa sekotak perlengkapan pohon natal yang baru ia beli.

Sakura tentu tergugah, diraihnya satu sisi kotak kardus ukuran sedang yang cukup berat itu hingga si kakek tua tersenyum ramah.

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, Nak?" kata si kakek merasa bersalah, Sakura langsung tersenyum dan menggeleng. Keduanya berdiri pada pinggiran jalan dimana menurut Sakura tempat itu cukup tepat untuk menyetop taksi.

"Tidak masalah untukku Kek, apa kau sendirian?" Sakura tersenyum serta balik bertanya, memandang lembut laki-laki tua yang telah renta tadi. Wanita tersebut mengeryit saat laki-laki itu justru nampak sedih dan tak bersemangat.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak putra atau putrimu?"

"Itu... sejak anak perempuanku menikah, ia tinggal di luar kota sehingga aku harus mencoba mandiri dan melakukan hal apapun tanpanya. Natal adalah hari yang menurutku penting, suka cita menyambut kelahiran Isa jadi aku memaksakan diri untuk membeli pernak-pernik, anakku memang mengajakku tinggal bersamanya, tapi aku tidak enak hati kepada menantu laki-lakiku. Aku takut ia akan menganggapku sebagai benalu," curah sang kakek begitu saja, ia hanya tersenyum kecil namun terlihat sangat kesepian. Hal itu membuat Sakura merasa sangat iba saat itu juga, apakah begini jadinya jika seorang anak telah menikah dan meninggalkan orang tuanya.

"Ah, Kenapa aku jadi meneteskan air mata," Kakek tua itu kembali berucap, kali ini disertai kekehan garing yang lucu. Sakura sedikit terkekeh kaku serta meraih selembar tissu dari tas miliknya, juga menyerahkan pada si tua yang masih tersenyum hangat dihadapannya saat ini.

"Apa kakek tidak apa-apa?" celetuk Sakura begitu saja, entah apa yang menggugah perhatiannya hingga ia seakan sangat tertarik. Sang kakek menatap penuh wanita itu dengan sayu, tangan kanannya tiba tiba terulur membelai pipi Sakura yang putih.

Sakura menjadi sedikit bingung, ia tahu laki-laki tua itu sangat merasa kesepian. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan, yang ada malah ia segera melambaikan tangan pada sebuah taksi.

"Terimakasih, nak." Sang kekek berucap lagi, membuat Sakura kembali terpatung, kakek itu menyuruh si supir taksi untuk mengangkat kardus yang ia bawa segera. Ia kemudian dengan perlahan berjalan menggunakan tongkat dan tersenyum hangat pada Haruno Sakura yang entah kenapa merasa sedih.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" suara lembut Sakura kembali menguar, matanya dengan naluriah mengikuti arah perginya taksi yang membawa kakek tadi, bahkan ucapannya lebih menyerupai bisikkan yang tidak sadar ia ucapkan, dan tentu saja tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Sakura," tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilnya, si wanita menoleh cepat bagai sadar dari lamunan. Wajah heran Sasuke memenuhi penglihatannya yang sedikit kabur, ya tuhan Sakura baru sadar jika matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun?" jawabnya terdengar sedikit gugup, meski begitu kentara ia tergagap, Sakura tetap melangkah menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri. Ia dengan terburu-buru kemudian tersenyum pada tunangannya itu saat ia berada di hadapannya, namun pemuda Uchiha disana hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya bertanya.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa, sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah malam kan?" Sakura mengakhiri, tatapan matanya gelisah yang tentu disadari Sasuke dengan sangat. Laki-laki itu sempat melihat Sakura berdiri dengan seorang kakek tua tadi, lalu kemudian tingkahnya menjadi sedikit aneh menurutnya. Dan lagi, malam? Ini baru pukul delapan lewat sedikit, belum masuk jam malam jika melihat mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahkan telah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Saat Sasuke mengajak Sakura berlibur ke korea selatan, bahkan mereka baru sampai di hotel pukul tiga pagi, benar-benar lucu jika berkata pukul delapan adalah jam malam bagi mereka.

Sasuke memang sedikit bingung dan ingin tahu, tapi ia juga hanya menurut dan mencoba memahami Sakura yang meminta untuk segera pulang, lagipula tunangannya memang ada acara dengan kedua orang tuanya, jadi Sasuke mencoba tidak ambil pusing juga memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lagi.

...(***)...

Haruno Sakura menutup panggilan telephone dari Sasuke setelah keduanya saling mengucapkan selamat malam. Baru saja Sakura dan ayah juga ibunya selesai mengadakan makan malam bersama, hari sudah cukup larut ketika wanita itu mencoba mendatangi ibunya di dapur.

Nyonya Haruno tengah membereskan meja makan, ia terlihat sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya, hal itu tak hayal membuat Sakura sedikit tersenyum di ambang pintu dapur mendapatinya. Ia merasa tidak menyangka bahwa ini adalah malam terakhirnya sebagai seorang anak perempuan mereka sebelum pernikahan besok.

Ibunya masih terlihat cantik malam itu, Sakura kemudian memutuskan untuk meraih sebuah mangkuk dari atas meja, membantunya.

"Ibu" panggilnya lembut, ia mendekat pada tempat mencuci piring dan mendapati senyum sang ibu merekah untuknya.

"Tidak usah Sakura, sebaiknya kau tidur agar besok terlihat segar," kata nyonya Haruno dan meraih mangkuk kotor dari tangan Sakura. Entah kenapa mendengar kalimat itu gadis tadi menjadi sedih, ibunya sangat perhatian dan itu membuat dirinya terharu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kau temui ayahmu dan ucapkan selamat malam padanya ya?" saran wanita paruh baya berambut pendek itu lagi, kalimatnya disertai senyum lembut yang menenangkan. Haruno Sakura kemudian mengangguk dengan masih menahan sedikit rasa harunya.

Pertemuannya dengan seorang kakek yang mengaku hidup sendiri setelah putrinya menikah membuat Sakura merasa berat untuk meninggalakan kedua orang tuanya. Apa itu wajar? Sakura juga tidak mungkin bisa memutuskan dengan cepat, ia sudah cukup matang untuk menikah tapi disisi lain malah merasa bahwa dirinya tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu.

Seketika Sakura mengingat Sasuke, tunangannya yang ia cintai. Kenapa sekarang pikirannya justru seakan memaksa dirinya untuk memilih, tak terasa langkah Sakura telah sampai di depan pintu kamar ayahnya. Wanita muda itu meyakinkan dirinya untuk segera mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

Tangan Sakura terangkat di udara, wajahnya masih terlihat bimbang dan ragu, namun mata hijau indahnya tiba-tiba berubah waspada. Suara tuan Haruno yang terbatuk memenuhi pendengarannya, sontak saja Sakura dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa mengetuknya dahulu.

Tergesa ia melangkah dengan cemas, jantungnya berdetak cepat terasa sesak.

"Ayah," panggilnya hingga tuan Haruno terlonjak, laki-laki paruh baya itu tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi sembari menyesap rokok pipa yang ia apit dengan jemari tangan kanannya.

"Sakura," nada suara panggilan itu terdengar heran, tuan Haruno menatap sang putri, ia masih sedikit terbatuk untuk dua detik. Sakura sukses menitikan air matanya saat itu dan mendekat ke arah sang ayah dan serta merta bersimpuh di lantai sembari mendongak ke atas memandang wajah lelaki paruh baya itu dengan tatapan khawatir yang kentara.

"Ayah, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sakura disertai tangis, ia jadi memikirkan hal-hal buruk membayangkan jikalau ia pergi dari rumah itu untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke. Tuan Haruno yang tangannya digenggam oleh Sakura malah semakin terlihat tak mengerti mendapati putri satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu malah nampak sangat sedih.

"Kau kenapa Nak?" balasnya bertanya.

"Maafkan aku, ayah."

Tuan Haruno benar-benar heran melihat kini Sakura justru menangis. Ada apa dengan anaknya itu, pikirnya.

"Aku merasa bahwa aku hanyalah anak manja yang selama ini selalu bergantung padamu, aku belum bisa berbuat banyak untuk membalas segala yang telah kau lakukan di dalam hidupku, ayah. Tapi sekarang aku dengan sangat egois akan menikah dan meninggalkan dirimu, kau pasti kesepian, terlebih jika kau sakit nanti. Ayah, apa sebaiknya aku tidak menikah agar aku bisa tetap bersamamu?" Belum sempat sang ayah bertanya lagi, Sakura lebih dulu mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan sambil menangis disana, pandangannya sedih penuh sesal.

Merasa bersalah pada ayahnya juga merasa begitu berat untuk pergi, jika Sakura menikah itu berarti dia harus tinggal di london bersama Sasuke karena laki-laki itu bekerja disana. Lalu bagaimana dengan tuan Haruno, Sakura adalah putri mereka satu-satunya.

"Sakura,"

"Aku belum pernah sekalipun membuatmu bahagia ayah, aku selalu saja hidup dengan manja tanpa memikirkan untuk membalas segala kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan untukku. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana, maafkan aku ayah..." Haruno Sakura mengisak, menggenggam tangan ayahnya erat-erat, kepalanya ia taruh di atas pangkuan laki-laki tua yang terduduk disana, menangis tersengguk-sengguk begitu menyedihkan. Ia nampak sangat gundah, Sakura benar-benar merasa berat memikirkannya.

Sorot mata tuan Haruno seketika sayu penuh haru, Sakura bimbang dimalam sebelum pernikahannya. Laki-laki tua itu mengusap kepala sang anak dengan lembut untuk mencoba menenangkan.

"Dengarkan ayah, Sakura. Kau begitu banyak membuatku bahagia, tentu saja semua akan baik-baik saja nak. Kebahagiaanmu adalah hadiah terbaik yang kau berikan," kata sang ayah mencoba menasehati,

"Tapi kau pasti akan kesepian kan?"

"Itu hal yang sangat wajar, kau tahu Sakura, hal yang aku nantikan adalah pernikahanmu, kenapa? karena aku yakin dia orang yang tepat, percayalah pada Sasuke'mu. Sekarang aku sangat siap melepasmu semata-mata karena aku tahu hanya dia yang tepat untukmu, seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia serta merasa nyaman adalah hal terpenting dalam suatu hubungan." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah ayahnya yang tenang. Tuan Haruno berdiri dari duduknya dengan perlahan dan menuju ke arah jendela, menatap rembulan dari kaca bening yang terdapat disana.

Sakura mengikuti arah kemana tubuh ayahnya berada, air matanya masih terus saja mengalir dengan bibir yang terisak hingga suaranya parau.

"Aku tahu kau bimbang dan mencemaskan kami, setelah kau tinggal bersama suamimu nanti, tentu saja aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Tapi kau juga harus tahu, segala kenangan yang telah kita lewati akan menjadi hal yang sangat indah untukku ingat di masa tuaku. Kelahiranmu, saat kau tumbuh besar, menjadi anak yang baik. Semua itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup nak." Ujarnya lantas berbalik pada Sakura, ia menyesap pipa rokoknya sejenak dan kembali menghampiri wanita itu.

Ia tersenyum hangat sembari membantu Sakura untuk berdiri, diusapnya air mata anak perempuannya itu dan mengusap rambut merah mudanya dengan halus.

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah berbahagia, senyummu adalah hadiah yang selalu ku nantikan. Dan satu lagi, katakan pada Sasuke bahwa aku juga menginginkan seorang cucu setelah ini," Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya, ia balas memandang ayahnya dan kemudian menggumam;

"Ayah..." disertai tawa lega, ayahnya memeluk dirinya dengan erat dan ikut tertawa ringan. Gundahnya terasa menguar saat mendengar kalimat yang ayahnya katakan padanya, Sakura merasa itu semua sudah cukup menguatkannya, yang ayahnya butuhkan hanyalah senyum bahagia darinya, putri yang ia cintai. Maka Sakura akan terus berusaha untuk tidak menangis dihadapannya lagi kecuali tangisan bahagia.

...(***)...

Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan lega seseorang yang mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cintai selalu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? atau perasaan seseorang yang baru saja menghindari sebuah kecelakaan maut yang menakutkan.

Seperti itulah kiranya sekarang keadaan hati Sakura, ia merasa sangat lega. Setelah sederet acara yang cukup panjang sejak diadakannya pemberkatan nikah dirinya dan Sasuke hari itu. Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin setelah ia berganti pakaian, kamar yang menurutnya sedikit asing tempat kini ia berada benar-benar cukup membuatnya terkesan.

Tubuhnya terduduk di depan meja rias serta mengamati setiap sisi wajahnya yang baru saja ia bersihkan dari make up yang cukup tebal.

Matanya mengarah pada seorang laki-laki yang mendekat ke arahnya dari pantulan kaca, senyumnya mengembang ketika orang yang membiarkan dadanya terbuka itu memeluk dirinya dari belakang dengan hangat.

"Kau sudah selesai, nyonya Uchiha?" bisik Sasuke tepat disamping telinga Sakura yang menangkap suara lembut itu. Hidung Sasuke menyapu wewangian yang menguar dari rambut indah wanitanya, Sakura lantas menggumam tanda berkata ya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil terlihat puas.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan, bukan?" katanya lagi terdengar sensual, suaranya serak seakan mendambakan Sakura'nya penuh kehausan. Dengan nakal digigitnya daun telinga wanita itu secara pelan hingga meninggalkan rona merah pada pipi putih Sakura tanda ia tersipu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Wanita Uchiha baru itu membalas selembut beledu, Sasuke terkekeh lembut dan mengecup tengkuk Sakura hangat-hangat, menggoda.

"Kau," jawabnya. Kedua tangannya beralih kedepan tubuh Sakura, tanpa ragu mengusap bagian tubuh wanita itu sembari terus mengecupi leher sampingnya yang jenjang.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri, meraih tubuh istrinya yang indah serta menarik tangannya mendekat, wajah tampannya kemudian bergerak, menyisir bibir merah wanitanya yang kenyal menggoda.

Sakura meremas pundak terbuka laki-laki itu ketika hisapan kuat yang dihadiahkan Sasuke untuk bibirnya semakin terasa liar. Tangan prianya itu begitu aktif menggerayangi pakaiannya agar segera terbuka.

Ia nampak tidak sabar, Sasuke terus mencumbu wanita itu sembari menurunkan gaun merah muda yang melekat pada tubuh kurus wanitanya dengan cekatan.

Sakura mulai mendesah, tapi juga hanya terus saling melayani dan menikmati tubuh satu sama lain.

Suasana terasa panas membakar, tubuh keduanya terbaring diatas ranjang dengan posisi tumpang tindih. Bercinta dengan sopan dimalam pertama mereka, bergerak lembut mendaki kenikmatan yang dijanjikan bersama-sama.

"Ahh..." Sakura mendesis lagi, tangan Sasuke mengusap bagian bawah tubuhnya yang basah. Mulut pemuda itu mengulum puas payudaranya tanpa ampun, Uchiha Sasuke bergairah dan ia menginginkan Sakura sekarang.

Uchiha Sakura bersedia, ia menghormati Uchiha Sasuke dan akan memberikan apa yang seharusnya ia berikan. Cintanya terbakar, tubuhnya merespon dan ia meliuk dalam nikmat.

Merancau memanggil nama laki-laki yang menyusuri tubuhnya tanpa terlewat sejengkal jaripun.

"Sasuke..." erangnya mendamba, bibir pria berambut gelap itu bagai heroin, bagaikan candu luar biasa yang memabukkan. Terasa panas dan lembut, menyusuri seluruh area tubuh Sakura yang sensitif.

"Kau begitu cantik, Sakura..." Sasuke memujinya, ia membelai wajah Sakura yang merona dengan hangat serta menatap mata hijaunya yang bersih. Penuh aura kelembutan dan ketulusan, Sasuke kemudian mencium lagi kelopak mata itu hingga pemiliknya terpejam.

"Sangat menawan," bisiknya lagi sedikit parau, nafasnya terengah dan tatapannya penuh gairah yang menyala seakan memohon pada Sakura yang ia puja. Tangan wanita itu balas terangkat, merapikan poni rambut hitam Sasuke yang halus.

"Jangan bangunkan aku jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi," kata Sakura sirat memuji, mengagumi wajah tampan itu. Tatapan mata hangat yang menyejukan, membuatnya nyaman. Sakura menyusuri rahang lelaki itu dengan jemarinya yang terasa dingin, memancing libido Uchiha Sasuke untuk segala cinta yang ia tahan sejak lama.

"Ijinkan aku memulainya, percayalah padaku, sayang." pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu lantas mengunci pandangan mereka, tangan kanannya menuntun paha wanita itu untuk memberinya jalan. Memposisikan tubuh mereka sebaik mungkin, Sakura meraih punggung pria diatasnya menggunkan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya bertengger mengusap kepala Sasuke yang mencium bibirnya.

Dibawah sana rasa panas dan menghujam itu telak ia rasakan, rasanya perih dan menyiksa dalam pergerakan awalnya.

Sakura mendesah tertahan, kedua tangannya meremas bagian tubuh putih Sasuke yang bisa ia gapai. Ciuman mereka tak terlepas hingga lelaki itu berhasil menyatukan diri mereka dengan susah payah, tentu saja iapun merasa nyeri pada alat vitalnya sama seperti Sakura, ini adalah yang pertama.

"Sakura," panggilnya terengah, wanita dibawahnya mengatur napas dan membuka matanya perlahan. Sesuatu mengganjal di dalam tubuhnya yang masih terasa nyeri, panas itu masih menghujamnya.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup kening wanita itu penuh kasih dalam beberapa detik.

"Kau percaya padaku?" celetuknya memastikan. Sakura memeluknya dan menggumam,

"Aku percaya padamu," katanya, tepat saat itulah tubuh Sasuke bergerak diatas tubuh Sakura, saling memeluk dengan gerakan keras yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Sasuke mendesakkan tubuhnya dengan erangan dan napas memburu, dibalas desahan mesra nan hangat istrinya yang menawan. Surga dunia yang mereka dambakan terlaksana atas ijin tuhan yang sakral, Sasuke mendapatkannya dengan Sakura yang begitu ikhlas rela beserta ketulusan.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke bagai ikrar, masih terdengar bersamaan dengan segala pergerakan mereka dalam bercinta malam itu, pernikahannya menjadi sempurna.

Keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama satu sama lain, tidak akan ada yang dirugikan jika semua berjalan dengan saling menghargai. Lampu temaram kamar itu membuat keringat pada tubuh mereka berdua nampak berkilauan, napas saling kejar dan juga kepuasan yang membingungkan namun begitu luar biasa bagi keduanyapun mereka rasakan.

...(***)...

Hari ini masih musim dingin di akhir januari, Sakura melihat keluar jendela memandang kota london yang terlihat indah bak negeri dongeng.

Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat sesuatu di tangan kirinya, kejutan untuk Uchiha Sasuke saat ia pulang nanti. Pikirannya kemudian menemukan gagasan, ia ingat seseorang disana juga akan sangat bahagia mendapatinya.

Wanita itu benar-benar tak pernah melepas senyumnya sama sekali, di raihnya handphone di atas meja dan mencari kontak seseorang yang sangat berarti.

"Ada malaikat kecil Uchiha di dalam perutku sekarang, aku bersorak dalam hati dan tidak sabar untuk memberitahumu, ayah."

Sakura menulisnya tanpa kendala, kemudian ia menekan dial send dari handphonenya dengan hati riang dan bahagia. Setelah ini, bisa dipastikan ada satu orang lagi yang akan berteriak kegirangan mendengar hal itu, dia... Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja, siapa lagi.

 ** _*THE END*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

*** Hai semua.

FF ini dibuat udah lama... tahun 2014^^ tepatnya setelah saya nonton film terakhir Doraemon. Terinspirasi dari sana hehe. Terimakasih untuk review di tiga fanficku sebelumnya, semoga ini juga bisa menghibur buat kalian.


End file.
